muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
2013
.]] Television & Movies * ''Sesame Street season 44, fall *''I Am Big Bird: The Caroll Spinney Story, fall Appearances * Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear and Animal on ''Good Luck Charlie, April 28 Live Appearances *Big Bird at Qualcomm's CES 2013, January 7 *Alan, Bob, Gordon, Maria, Gina, Rosita, Grundgetta, and Herry Monster at From Broadway With Love: A Benefit Concert For Sandy Hook, January 28 * Sonia Manzano, Joey Mazzarino, supervising producer Nadine Zylstra and researcher Autumn Zitani, "Master Class with Sesame Workshop: Inspiring the Global Child", TIFF Kids International Film Festival, April 19 (full event April 18 to 21) International Appearances *Ernie on DAS!, January 2 *Pferd & Wolle on DAS!, January 3 *Ernie and Bert on DAS!, January 4 *Elmo on DAS!, January 5 *Finchen and Wolf on DAS!, January 6 *Ernie & Bert on German NDR Info radio (video available), January 6 *H. Melvin Ming, Cookie Monster (David Rudman), Pferd, Wolle, Finchen, Elmo, Ernie & Bert at Sesamstrasse's 40th anniversary press conference birthday party, Samson, Ernie & Bert at the 40th anniversary live concert (Hamburg, Germany), January 7 (live appearances) *Ernie, Bert & Elmo on Hamburg Journal, January 7 *Ernie & Bert on German N-JOY radio (video available), January 8 *Ernie & Bert on TV Total, January 31 *Ernie & Bert on SWR3 latenight (Germany), April 12 International Television & Movies *Treehouse TV will give up the rights to Sesame Street and its spin-offs Books *''Labyrinth'' graphic novel, April 9 *''Tales of a Sixth-Grade Muppet: Where No Muppet Has Gone Before, May 14 *Down at Fraggle Rock: Lost Treasures from the Jim Henson Archives, September 10 *Jim Henson: The Biography, September 24 Storybooks *The Muppets: For the Love of Miss Piggy, January 2 *Elmo's Daddy, January 8 *Sesame Beginnings: It's Time!, January 8 *Tuck Me In, Elmo!, January 8 *The Muppets: Easter Eggstravaganza!, February 5 *Elmo at the Zoo, February 5 *The Muppets: Fozzie's Funny Business, April 2 *The Muppets: Bunsen and Beaker Save the Show, September 3 Home Video *Elmo's World: All Day With Elmo, February 5 *Fraggle Rock: The Complete First Season (re-release), March 12 *Fraggle Rock: The Complete Second Season (re-release), April 16 *Julie Andrews: One Step Into Spring, April 23 *Elmo the Musical, May 7 *Fraggle Rock: Meet The Fraggles, May 14 *Fraggle Rock: The Complete Third Season (re-release), May 14 *Fraggle Rock: 30th Anniversary Complete Series Collection, May 14 *Fraggle Rock: The Complete Fourth Season (re-release), June 11 *The Jim Henson Collection, June 11 *The Muppet Movie'' (The Nearly 35th Anniversary Edition), Blu-ray International Home Video *''Eine Möhre für Zwei DVD 7: Die neue Brille, February 8 *Eine Möhre für Zwei DVD 8: Alles Schrott?, February 8 Video games * Kinect Sesame Street TV, season 2, January 7 Merchandise * Muppet Vinylmation, series 3, spring Theme park * ''Spaghetti Space Chase, indoor Sesame Street ride at Universal Studios Singapore, March 1 People *Jane Henson dies, April 2 Events *''40 Jahre Sesamstrasse'' anniversary exhibition **Deutsche Kinemathek - Museum für Film und Fernsehen (Berlin, Germany), December 13, 2012 - April 7, 2013 *''Sesamstrasse'' 40th anniversary birthday party & concert (Hamburg, Germany), January 7 *Original National Children's Museum opening; the museum and its Sesame display were bumped up to December 2012. *Fraggle Rock 30th Anniversary boutiqe at FAO Schwarz, April 2013 2013